Professor Yue
by XxXMidnightxMoonlightXxX
Summary: Hogwarts has a different defence teacher - a teenage girl in muggle clothes, who can't be older then the 5th years, apparently teaching as a favor to Dumbledore. The Ministry has placed a High Inquisitor in the school, in hopes of keeping tabs on it and it's headmaster. Set in OotP.


**Alright, so, this is kind of a test run. I probably won't ever update, and if I do, it'll be in a reeaally long time. So. Yeah... Review if you like, I just wanted to stick an OC of mine in Hogwarts.**

* * *

"The new Defence teacher wasn't present, I wonder why?", questioned a redhead, while stuffing himself at the breakfast table.

"Honestly, Ron, don't you have any _manners?_ I mean, really, I'm trying to eat here!" sniffed one Hermione Jean Granger, apalled at her friend's eating habits.

"My eating habits are my business, 'Mione, I can eat however I want!"

The Boy-Who-Lived sighed. "Disregarding Ron's eating habits, you've got to admit, it _is _weird. Normally, professors are always present at the start of term feast.

Ron continued, " Yeah, and what was with that 'High Inquisitor' lady? She looks like a giant pink toad more than anything else,"

Hermione huffed, "I don't know about the Defense professor, they must have a good reason for being absent, but _Madame Umbridge_ is who the Ministry sent to keep watch over Hogwarts, to meddle, she practically said so!"

Harry rolled his eyes, seeing his two friends about to murder each other over 'toad lady'. It was starting to annoy him, actually, so, like all good friends, he quickly broke them up and proceded to drag and walk with Ron and Hermione, respectively, to classes, the first of which was Potions. Joy.

* * *

The trio, at the end of their morning classes, entered the Great Hall, intent on - or, at least, _Ron_ was intent on - once more stuffing their faces. First order of business after sitting down, check the High Table for the Defense teacher.

Hermione frowned. "Why is a _girl_ sitting in the Defense professor's seat? She looks barely older than us, she can't be a teacher!"

Harry shrugged,"You never know, maybe she's an assistant."

The bushy-haired girl didn't look all too convinced; she sat there with a skeptical look on her face.

"Look, 'Mione, there _has_ to be a good reason that girl's up there, otherwise, why would Dumbledore let her stay there?", Ron sighed, continuing to pig out. The Boy-Who-Lived wondered how it was possible to eat _so much_, while Hermione had her doubts only partially quelled.

Harry groaned at the look on her face, preparing for something - to quote that one guy from some cartoon Dudley loves - _troublesome_.

"It doesn't matter, anyway, because our next class is DADA with the Slytherins. We'll see what's going on then."

* * *

The 5th year Gryffindors and Slytherins crowded the doorway to the classroom, eager to see who their new teacher was. What they say when they entered the classroom...

The room was the size of a gym, one of those big ones. The wall across from the door had swords, axes, guns – fans, too, for some reason - hanging on it, and there were training posts and dummies in front of it. The wall the door was on was filled with scrolls that had - along with the wall - ink drawings and japanese caligraphy on them. The left side was not a wall, but a wide open field-like area. In the distance, something that looked similar to the Forbidden Forest loomed over the 'room'. Beasts and strange animals were seen wandering around the place. To the right was a raised platform and an area filled with cushions, maybe for dueling practice? It looked like the Great Hall during 2nd year's dueling club. The middle of the class was the only thing that was similar to the other classrooms: desks, seats and a rolling blackboard. At the front of that little section, where the professor usually sat, were 2 desks with leather swivel chairs.

The girl from this morning walked up behind them and cleared her throat.

"Don't just stand there, blocking the doorway. Take your seats."

Draco Malfoy sneered,"And why should we listen to _you_?"

She smiled. It wasn't nice or pleasant, but not exactly evil or mean; it was kind of an intimidating look, as if she couldn't be bothered feeling threatened, and so was indifferent. "Why, because I'm your new teacher, of course. And I really don't care whether or not you believe me, I'm here as a favour to Dumbledore. Take your seats, and 5 points from Slytherin. No, Mr. Malfoy," she cut across him while striding towards 1 of the big desks at the front," Just because you didn't know I was a professor, does not mean you can get away with your disrespect. Showing that kind of attitude towards a fellow student - which you most likely thought I was - and even towards a fellow sentient being is horrible. What kind of a teacher lets that behaviour go unpunished, after all?"

The students quickly piled into the 'classroom' and their seats, and proceeded to inspect the girl.

She had cloudy grey eyes and long, waist-length brown hair in a low ponytail. Her bangs fell lightly over her eyes, and on each side of her head was a long black stripe, from the top to the ends of her hair. She wore dark blue skinny jeans, a black form-fitting sleeveless shirt, a black jacket - it looked like it was leather - and black, knee-high boots. From her neck hung a thin silver-grey chain, the pendant on it was hidden under her shirt. For someone teaching how to fight the Dark Arts, she seemed very Dark herself.

The girl was leaning back against her desk, her hands on the desk behind her, 1 leg over the other. But even in that position, her back was straight, posture regal (or as regal as a girl in biker-like clothes, leaning against a desk could be) and her gaze firm and unwavering. She looked like some kind of Dark royalty, a queen or empress of the night.

1 thought echoed through the minds of the students (the male ones, at least):_ Where did Dumbledore get a girl like _her_?_

She pushed away from the desk and headed towards the front-center of the 5th years. "My name is Yue. My last name... You may call me Professor Yue, or Yue-sensei as the japanese say. My 1st question of the school year is this: What, exactly, are the Dark Arts? You can't fight them if you can't answer that question." Apparently, she had an american-ish accent mixed with a strange japanese lilt. Which explained th 'sensei' bit."You, state your name, you can answer from your seat," Here, she gestured towards the only female of the 'Golden Trio'.

Hermione cleared her throat."The Dark Arts are spells, potions, rituals and artifacts used to harm others, they are evil. The practitionors of these Arts are known as 'Dark wizards' and-"

"Wrong. The only thing correct about what you said is the part about Dark wizards. Those Arts are not evil, they are Dark. Their name comes from the fact that they use Darkness to power them. Darkness and Light are both opposites and the same thing all at once. A coin has 2 sides, but that doesn't change the fact that it is a coin, does it? Your own Headmaster can be considered a Dark wizard, but he doesn't hurt people if he can help it. Dark spells do not hurt others by themselves, like all magic, they depend on the will of the castor. Magic is neutral, and so are it's many branches. For some reason, evil wizards prefer the Dark Arts. Maybe because they seem more intimidating." She looked at all of us, seeing our disbelief."Alright, here's an example: Avada Kedavra. The spell's original use was as something medi-witches would use, for mercy killings. To put someone out of their misery."

People were confused. Professor Yue continued,"Crucio. The spell was created to give someone a light shock in the form of pain, like a pinch or light slap, to snap them out of a nightmare, an illusion, etc. It doesn't seriously harm someone if the castor doesn't _mean_ it, if they don't want the receptor of the spell to hurt. I have seen your Headmaster perform this one in it's original variation on a... friend... of mine. Of course, the incantation was different, as _crucio _is latin for _crucify him_."

At this point everyone was suitably shocked/confused. This was 1 of their weirdest DADA classes ever.

She sighed, "Looks like you have a lot to learn. Alright, I wasted this entire lesson explaining this to you, therefore you must list Light spells and _at least_ 1 instance in which they can be used in a harmful way. I've given you examples of ways the Dark can be used for good or neutral ways, you're assignment is to do the same thing in 't worry, since you're all still close-minded about these Arts and since it's the beginning of the school year - plus it's the 1st lesson - you won't be graded, but you have to at least _try_ to do this assignment. And yes, I will know if you did. I'm not telling how, though, so don't even think about finding a way around it, 20 points from whoever doesn't try. Class dismissed."

* * *

**Yep. Short and stupid, but I really dun care, sooo...**

**Review! Thanks if you do, thanks if you don't, because if you got this far, you read it, at least.**


End file.
